A Siberian Tiger is such an odd creature
by JinxKatKazama
Summary: Yazmin always knew she was different but having the DNA of a Siberian Tiger was just getting out of hand but it did help explain why she had the Mew aqua crystal... But the real question was: why was Deep Blue so interested in her and get family? And why were the circumstances her mother's disappearance so hushed up? (Cover art by the FABULOUS Illuminaughty Dorito)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't ownMew Mew Power etc

A _young girl of about six ran around the room excitedly waving ribbons before beginning her gymnastics performance amusing her mother, Elena, who was seated on a plush burgundy colored chair_

 _"Yazmin I need you to listen to me carefully" she said_

 _Yazmin looked at Elena to show that she was paying attention but still swirled the ribbons around_

 _"I've left around 6 notes hidden around this house and around the house in Tokyo; these notes will help you when you're older and I've left some things too, can you keep this a secret?"_

 _"Uh-huh!" Yazmin nodded excitedly and danced around the room swirling the ribbons as she went until she stopped and looked at Elena seriously "There's something wrong isn't there?"_

 _"You are too clever for your own good" Elena commented smiling softly "But yes, yes there is"_

 _She beckoned Yazmin forward and whispered into her ear "There is this evil…man who wants to so many terrible things but he is strong but not that strong right now but in order to get stronger he needs me"_

 _"Oh" Yazmin said softly as Elena carried on_

 _"He has been following me for a very long time now and I just know he'll take me away today"_

 _Yazmin gasped in horror "I won't let the evil meanie! I'll protect you mommy!"_

 _Elena laughed gently brushing Yazmin's fringe out of the way_

 _"I'm afraid he's too strong for you, he'll definitely take me away today, I might not come back until you are a lot older and when you understand or might not come back at all"_

 _"But I don't want you to go!" Yazmin cried sobbing clinging onto her mother and after Elena had soothed her and calmed her down she fastened a necklace with a tear shaped glowing blue pendant around Yazmin's neck "Take good care of this and I'll try and come back"_

 _Yazmin looked like she was about to say something but the room unexpectedly went ablaze and through their smoky vision they saw a chimera like animal on fire snaking itself into the room making the fire burn brighter_

 _"Yazmin get behind me!" Elena coughed as Yazmin dived behind her. Yazmin could breathe fine because of the pendant but she didn't understand what was going on but felt her arm being burned and screamed before putting it out_

 _"Yazmin hide and keep quiet!" Elena whispered and Yazmin ducked behind the Sofa and crouched_

 _The fire dimmed and out of nowhere a tall man with paper white skin, piercing icy blue eyes and extremely long black hair appeared smirking and Yazmin peeped of the side of the sofa to see but hid again_

 _"Deep Blue" Elena hissed_

 _"Elena, how nice to see you again, I presume you are well"_

 _"No thanks to you"_

 _"Now, now Elena, that isn't nice"_

 _Elena just sneered and Yazmin had never heard her mother so angry_

 _"Are you going to come peacefully or do I have to bring you by force?"_

 _"I'll go peacefully" Elena said standing next to Deep Blue and Yazmin wanted to cry out but she knew she had to keep silent "but know this, Deep Blue, my daughter will defeat you!"_

 _Deep Blue seemed amused "Ah yes, I've heard many things about your fiery daughter Yazmin. So full of fighting spirit, life, strength and power, yes I think I will wait until the time is right"_

 _Elena glared and thought "He's not doing anything to my daughter!"_

 _Elena breathed in deeply and looked at Yazmin directly and smiled before mouthing "I love you" and placing each hand on her own opposite shoulders and concentrating as tears, glowing blue, rolled down her cheeks and her body began to glow_

 _"Elena what are you doing?!" Deep Blue hissed_

 _Elena opened her eyes which were glowing completely blue and spoke "What I should have done before"_

 _With a scream she flung out her arms and blue light gushed from her body and washed over everything destroying the chimera animal and when the light had cleared Elena and Deep Blue had gone_

 _Tears welled up in Yazmin's eyes and heard the approaching sirens of an ambulance and a fire-truck as she hit the floor and fell unconscious_

 _After she'd recovered they told her the hole room was blackened by the fire except for where she lay and her impression was still there, stark in contrast to the blackened room_

 _ **Years later**_

Yazmin opened her eyes and looked at her cousin Estelle

"It isn't the end of the world" Estelle said in a calm voice brushing back her own dark brown fringe

"It is!"

"Look Yaz, what you need is to be your own person, don't be a people pleaser, If you keep lingering on the past you can't move on with the future, come on I'm taking you shopping"

"Ooh, for what type of books?"

"Not for book shopping, for clothes shopping"

"I don't wanna go shopping"

"Too bad, you're coming"

"I don't need anything though"

"Do you want to get cheered up or not?"

"Yes" she muttered resentfully

"Then show everyone what they're missing"

"All I have is brains and strength"

"You have a lot more than brains and strength, you just need to wear different clothes and do something about your hair"

"Like?"

"I don't know, put streaks in it?"

"Good idea"

"What colour do you want?"

"Red"

"Yes, I can see it now" Estelle grinned imagining it "Now what style do you like? Punk, Goth, Skater?"

"I like all the black and the lace but-"

"Goth it is" Estelle declared twirling around the room to Yazmin where she grabbed her wrist and dragged her downstairs

"Let's go!"

Yazmin came down wearing an aqua blue tank top, black jeans and a pair of black knee high boots

"So how's your first week in Japan been?" Estelle asked

"It's been great apart from the fact that you burnt all of my clothes so I have to wear these new ones" Yazmin grumbled while Estelle just smiled sweetly

"I'm going out" she muttered grabbing her purse

"Great, don't talk to strangers, stay out of the alley ways and be back by 10" Estelle called as Yazmin left

"Yes mum" she said sarcastically as she left and began walking down the street to her favourite café: Café Mew Mew

She took a shortcut that passed through a park humming a happy melody until she saw a flash of grey and a yell of attack before she was sent spinning to the ground

In the midst of pain, Yazmin opened her eyes to see a guy with green hair and two daggers floating in mid-air with a monstrous Squirrel floating behind him

"Sorry about this Kitten" it smirked "But Deep Blue's orders must be obeyed; it's a shame that you're cute"

Yazmin could barely move but deep down she knew she had to but luckily a pair of strong warm arms ran in and scooped her up and took her to safety while more voices started yelling and huge explosions could be heard- more people had entered the scene

She felt herself being laid down on the ground very gently and a voice spoke "Yazmin, are you alright?"

She opened her eyes to see a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes leaning over her, his expression etched with concern ""

"Who are you? She asked

"Never mind that are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine thanks"

He pressed a pendant into her hand saying "You know what to do" and with that he took of running leaving her a little bemused but she couldn't linger on her thoughts because with a roar the creature lumbered towards her

"You know what to do"

"Power Pendant activate! Mew-tamorphasis!" she yelled. She didn't know where the words came from but deep down she knew they were the right ones and was enveloped in a ball of light whilst being raised into the air and wrapped in ribbon like things that had appeared out of nowhere

When she emerged her hair was still black but it had so many white streaks that it looked striped and it was in her normal style, in other words: left loose

Her normally dark eyes had turned to a silvery white but had a darker border so that you could the difference from the rest of her eye

Her clothes had changed too, she now wore a white and black Tiger striped sleeveless top and puffy skirt that stopped an inch above her thigh with the same black and white Tiger striped pattern and same patterned knee length boots. She also had Tiger striped white and black fingerless gloves that stop just under her shoulder, she had the tail and ears of a Siberian Tiger and a Sword strapped to her back in a black case criss-crossed with white

"Who are you?" the green haired creepy seemed shocked

"I'm Mew Spice!" she yelled "And I'm gonna whoop your butt into the next century!"

"Attack!" He ordered the weird creature and it lunged at her but she back-flipped high into the air and landed on a branch in a Tree

His shock had increased when she did that and she whipped out her sword from its case yelling "Sword Slash!" and slicing it through the air

The effect was astonishing as white and black waves seemed to ripple from the air that she'd slashed and attacked the creature slicing it into bits before it disintegrated leaving a confused Squirrel and a weird Jellyfish thing and the guy seemed shocked but covered it up with a smirk

"A new Mew Mew huh? Well I guess I'll just have to defeat you too"

"In your dreams" she retorted

"I'd love to stay and chat but I can't, I'll see you around Kitty" he smirked before disappearing

Mew Spice sheathed her sword before accidentally powering down back into Yazmin as a fluffy ball of fur floated in and swallowed the Jellyfish thing whole and the Squirrel scampered off

"Okay that was weird" she commented as she turned round to see five girls standing there with a mixture of awe and shock on their face all dressed in outfits that somewhat resembled her Mew Spice outfit

"You're the sixth Mew Mew!" The red headed girl gasped


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 **A/N: This seems to be getting a lot of hits but please CAN YALL LEAVE A REVIEW? IT COULD JUST BE "HEY! LIKE THE STORY!" PLEASE PEOPLE! I NEED THE ENCOURAGEMENT**

 **Ahem**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mew Mew Power etc**

* * *

"So let me get this straight, the DNA of a Iriomote Wild cat, Blue Lorikeet, Finless Porpoise, Golden Lion Tamarin and Grey Wolf has been infused with each of yours" Yazmin summed up after they'd introduced themselves and explained their jobs and Animals

"Yeah" Zoey said "And we need to take you back to the Café and introduce you to Elliot, he'll know what animal you are"

"Whose Elliot and I know my ani-?"

"You'll see" Kiki replied cutting her off grabbing her hand before running off to the Café with a surprised Yazmin in tow after calling to the others "We'll meet you there!"

"Café Mew Mew?" she questioned Kiki once they'd arrived

"Yup our HQ" Kiki chirped happily dragging Yazmin in and through the double doors that lead to the kitchen where the blonde haired guy who saved her and another guy of similar age, with long brown hair were discussing something

"Hey Elliot, Wesley! This is our new recruit Yazmin" Kiki chirped causing the two to turn round and face them

"Hi, I'm Wesley and this is my partner Elliot" Wesley smiled as he introduced himself and the blonde guy, Elliot

"Pleased to meet you" she smiled and turned to Elliot saying "And I'd like to say thanks for saving me back there"

"You shoulda seen the way she defeated that Predacite with her sword" Kiki exclaimed "she was like 'Hiyah', slice and boom with those wave thingies that came out of her sword"

Elliot and Wesley looked impressed

"And of Dren" Elliot prompted

"Who's Dren?" Yazmin enquired looking surprisingly calm

"The guy with the green hair, he's an alien" Kiki explained "He said he wanted to stay and chat but he couldn't and he called her a Kitty!"

Elliot and Wesley choked

"What?!"

"He called her a Kitty" Kiki repeated happily

Elliot and Wesley glanced at each other before staring at Yazmin

"Do you know your animal?"

"Siberian Tiger" she replied

"Can you transform for us, I need to make sure of something"

Yazmin nodded "Power pendant activate! Mew-tamorphasis!"

Once again she was engulfed in a ball of light and raised into the air and emerged wearing the white and black Tiger striped sleeveless top and skirt with the same black and white Tiger striped pattern and same patterned knee length boots, Tiger striped white and black fingerless gloves that stop just under her shoulder, she had the tail and ears of a Siberian Tiger and a Sword strapped to her back in a black case criss-crossed with white

Her silvery eyes stared at them as they stared at her

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, her tail nervously flicking back and forth and ears twitching

"I see" Wesley muttered "Since Dren has an obsession with Zoey and she won't have him he's found another Mew Mew obsess over and coincidentally a Siberian Tiger is also part of the Cat family"

"Excuse me obsess over?!"

"Yes"

"May I see your sword?"

"Um, sure" she replied unsheathing it from the sheath on her back and handing it to Wesley who examined it

"Remarkable, you can do sword to sword combat with this" Wesley swiped the sword in the air "Single attacks and combined attacks with others"

"Hmm, you seem to have a strong understanding of where your power comes from" Elliot remarked "But the question is how to keep Dren away from you"

"We could get her a body guard" Kiki suggested

"No that will be too risky, I mean I'll be endangering somebody else's life" Yazmin replied "And what's that sound coming from outside?"

She looked outside only to see Dren had returned with another Predacite and two other aliens and the rest of the Mew Mew team were locked in combat with them "The older one is Sardon and the other is Tarb, Come on let's kick some Cyniclon butt!"

"Kiki you go and if needs be we'll send in Yazmin" Wesley ordered

"Are you sure that's a good idea because he knows she's a Mew Mew and he'll ransack the whole city looking for her" Elliot reasoned

"Good point, both of you, quickly assist the others, go through the window" Wesley ordered passing the sword to Yazmin who took it and jumped through the window with ease and ran after Kiki who had already joined the battle

"Elliot, please keep an eye on her"

"Will do" he replied going after them but hiding in the bushes so that no one could see him keeping an eye on her

"Well if it isn't my favorite pretty little Kitty" Dren cooed as he saw her rush into the battle field

"Well if isn't my favorite alien stalker" she retorted drawing her sword and blocking one of his attacks

"You have another stalker?" He exploded, eyes glowing with rage

"I was being sarcastic. Bring it on"

His smirk grew wider and fired again at her but she whacked it back at him with her sword like a baseball batter causing it to explode on impact engulfing him in smoke

"Renee! Watch out!" she yelled as Sardon fired on of his attacks at the purple headed girl who blocked it, thanks to the warning, and retaliated with one of her own by using her long whip

Dren emerged from the smoke his eyes blazing as he fired again at her repeatedly but she sheathed her sword and back-hand springed out of the way and skidded after she'd done six and assessed the situation, breathing hard

The others were doing well but Dren was still there and about to throw another attack at her but she unsheathed her sword again yelling "Sword Slash!" and watched her attack meet the target causing him to be slammed against a Tree as Mini Mew ate the Predacite which had been separated from the animal it had been infused with

She sliced her sword in complicated movements through the air building up power before jumping and running a wide circle around the aliens and finally yelling "Sword Circle of Light!"

The circle which she'd run around the Aliens blazed to life and changed different colors before blasting the aliens into the sky but they regained their balance

"We'll be back" Sardon spoke before he and Tarb teleported away leaving Dren there

"I'll be back for you my little Kitty" he smirked before throwing a final attack at her which could not block and teleporting away

The attack blasted her back causing her to yell in pain but luckily Elliot had come out of his hiding place and caught her in the nick of time

"Are you alright Yazmin?" he asked her after she'd regained her balance

She only had time to blink before the world went swimming and warped before her eyes and voices seemed distorted as they called out to her and she collapsed into Elliot's arms and his voice was the only clear one that implanted itself into her mind

"Hang in there"

* * *

"Faster…I need to run faster" Yazmin gasped as she ran through the dark streets of Tokyo

Something was pursuing her, she didn't know what but she knew ut was there and when she ducked into an alley and pushed herself right back hoping to blend into the shadows it passed without noticing her

"Finally, safety" she muttered stepping into the light

"I wouldn't say so Kitten" a voice said and her favorite alien stalker appeared in front of her

"How did you-?"

It doesn't matter how Kitty, it just matters that I've got you in my clutches"

He took a step forward and that was all it took to get her running until she reached a dead end

"Oh crap" she muttered "What am I going to do now?"

"Come with me" A voice suggested and out of the shadows Dren appeared stepping closer, his amber eyes glittering with amusement as if she enjoyed seeing her out of options "You know you'll be safe"

"Never" she cried and back flipped onto the wall and ran away with Dren in hot pursuit until slows, café Mew Mew loomed in the distance which motivated her to go faster and when she neared she recognized Elliot at the entrance

"Come on you can do it" he urged as she ran in and he wrapped her in a hug holding her close

she relaxed in his arms but when she looked up she saw Dren there instead of Elliot

"Finally, I have you in my clutches" he whispered leaning in for a kiss and Yazmin woke up panicked and shivering in the early morning

"It was only a dream" she murmured trying to calm herself down "It was only a dream"

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness that she was in and tried to identify her surroundings realizing that she was in her own room back at the family house and her Mew Mew pendant was on the bedside table glinting in the sunlight that shafted in through a corner the curtains

Her clock read 5:13AM and next to it was a note which she quickly scanned identifying 2 key pieces of information: 1) Estelle had gone to Kobe because her parents needed her for something and 2) Elliot needed Yazmin to come to the café, which opened at 7, whenever she could

She clambered out of her bed and into her own personal bathroom where she ran the hot water before stripping and sinking into it and scrubbing herself with soap and washing her hair with a rose scented shampoo and conditioner

After she'd rinsed the suds away she dried and wrapped herself with a towel and stood in front of her wardrobe deciding on what to wear until deciding on a pair of boot-cut black jeans with a red swirling pattern on the right, a red tank top and a pair of black ballet flats

she blow dried her hair and put on her outfit and was about to leave her hair normal but the curler that Estelle had made her buy caught her eye so she brushed her hair and curled it before rooting around her room for a choker to put her pendant on

She found her old jewelry box which was still the same: The same patterned roses, on the inside it was still lined with red velvet with no dust on it and what surprised her was that a little piece of paper that was sticking out which removed and indentified as one of her mothers notes. She'd read it later.

She went out and locked the door behind her before walking to the café the long way and entered surprising the employees there


End file.
